


Space Dad

by Sjips



Category: The Yogscast, Yogsquest 2
Genre: Yogsquest 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjips/pseuds/Sjips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles featuring the exploits of Space Dad and his Space Kids.  - Yogsquest 2 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father’s Day

Basil Longshorts was a single parent.  
As of about 15 minutes ago.

Let’s be honest here, he never ever, even in his wildest nightmares thought he’d be a father.  
And yet, Basil Longshorts was stood outside his own ship, a crate of Nanar fruits by his side, a bag of gold dust in his hands, and a small child clutching his pants leg.  
The spoils of his day at the Intergalactic Poker Tournament.

Happy Father’s day indeed.


	2. Bang Bang Zap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Blanche Devereaux lie deep in the cargo holds of the HMS Rimhopper..

Hefting a medium crate over his shoulder, Basil strained and set the crate on top of a precarious stack of boxes and cartons.

The cargo hold of the HMS Rimhopper was a jumbled mess of boxes; spoils from poker tournaments lay cheek and jowl against “salvaged” bits of other spaceships. Even Clean-bot Simon could barely make a dent in the cluttered room, eventually throwing up robotic hands in despair and leaving to work on another part of the ship.

And so, it fell to Basil and Deborah to organize the goods into some semblance of order before they pulled into the trading port.

Well, mostly Basil. There was little that the tiny spaceboy Deborah could do, seeing as he was so young and weak.

Basil decided to let Deb sort through a few of the boxes not in stacks, figuring this would keep the boy busy and out of trouble until Basil could shift a few of the boxes around. Even though Deborah desperately wanted to help, keeping the boy out from underfoot was the best choice. Mostly because Deb had a handy way of making things combust, fall apart, shatter, convulse, and in that one memorable incident disintegrate... Basil had learned his lesson tenfold about letting the boy “help out.”

As for Deb, he loved the cargo hold. It was his second favorite place on the ship, except for the pilot’s chair. Full of hidey-holes and boxes upon boxes of “treasure” (Basil laughed when Deb described a box of moon rocks as “glorious,” but sat down with the boy and taught him all about geology of space rocks). Even though Deborah was disappointed he couldn’t help stack crates, he was happy to go through boxes.

Deb sat near the entrance to the cargo hold, boxes and junk spread around him as he searched for treasure. Basil quirked a smile at the sight; the dim lights in the room shining off the lad’s platinum blonde hair as Deb rummaged in a box nearly twice his height.   
Grabbing a box labeled “organs,” Basil strode off into the depths of the hold.  
Humming to himself, Basil set the box atop another stack, glancing around at the neatly organized section with a smile.

“BZZAAAP BZZAAAP NEEEEOOOORRRRH BBBBRRRRRRRRR BZZAAAP BZZZAAAP BRRRRRRRRRRRR NEOOOOOOOORRRRRHHHH~” Broke the stillness of the cargo hold.  
Basil jumped out of his skin, knocking into the neatly stacked crates. The towers of boxes nearby wobbled and wavered, Basil cursing and leaping about trying to keep them upright. With a huge CRASH they fell, pinning him underneath boxes.

~

“Basil? Basil! Dad! Wake up!” Deb’s little face loomed over Basil.

“Wazzat… Huh?” Basil blinked. The lights of the cargo hold shone on Deborah’s hair, making a platinum halo around the boy’s concerned face. “What happened?” Basil questioned, scrunching his face in pain.

Deb’s face was guiltily. “Uh…. Er…. I...” He shifted uncomfortably, trying to look anywhere but at Basil.

Basil pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning slightly as he pushed a couple of crushed boxes off his body. “No, seriously, what happened? There was this giant sound and then…”

“I’m so sorry!” Deb burst out, flinging his arms around Basil. “Please don’t send me away it was an accident I promise! I didn’t know the gun was so powerful I just pressed the trigger and I didn’t know it would hit you!” He blubbered, his blue eyes filled with tears.

“Whoa whoa, slow down.” Basil said, confused. He patted Deb awkwardly as the young boy sniffled into Basil’s coat. “What happened?” Basil asked.

Deborah pulled away, then grabbed an elaborate looking plastic gun from the floor beside them. “I found this in a box, and I just wanted to do some target practice… I didn’t realize it was so powerful!” His brow furrowed sadly. “I guess it must have hit you Basil, I’m really really sorry! Please don’t hurt me or send me away!” His blue eyes filled with tears and he looked up   
at Basil, lower lip protruding in a disarmingly innocent manner.

Basil carefully took the gun from the boy. He turned it over in his hands, once, twice, and bit down a laugh. It was a plastic toy gun that made the annoyingly loud noises that had startled him earlier. Completely harmless.

Basil thought that Deb had to be deluded to think he’d actually fired this gun, let alone hit Basil with it.

He looked at Deborah.

The lad looked absolutely devastated and scared. He believed that he’d hurt Basil.

Basil felt his heart break a little at the sight of the boy, so sad, so unsure of his fate.  
He made a decision.

“Deb. I don’t blame you for what happened.” Deb looked up suddenly, eyes still wet. “This gun must have hit a box and made them fall. It didn’t hit me.” Basil ‘explained.’ “But you have to be very, very careful and always keep this gun on stun. It’s super powerful.” Deb’s eyes widened.  
“I guess this means I’ll have to teach you how to shoot properly.” Basil smiled. “Come on.” He handed Deb the plastic gun, and got to his feet, groaning.

Deb was bouncing up and down in excitement, nearly trampling the boxes around them.  
He paused. “But… What about the boxes?” the boy asked, looking at the carnage around them.

“Eh. Just let Simon-Bot take care of it.” Basil smirked. He threw an arm around Deborah’s shoulder, leading him to the door. “We have more important things to do, Deb.”


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space!dad Basil remembers his own childhood

Basil Longshorts is a hardened space captain. A traveler of the celestial heavens. A daredevil warrior forged in the stars. He lives and breathes spacedust. For many people who’ve met him, the idea of Basil Longshorts as anything other than a hardened cyborg space captain is ludicrous.

But Basil had been a boy once.

He’d look up into the night sky and dream.  
He knew where he wanted to be when he was older.

And so he’d read books on space travel, books on explorers, science, physics, the moon… Anything he could get his hands on, really.

Basil would never admit to his space poker opponents his love of The Little Prince, or Dan Dare’s Space Book, or even the Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy.

They were his world before he was a grown up captain. They filled his young eyes with wonder and dreams that brought him to the stars above. But they were childish things, adventure stories were nothing to a real adventurer. (or so he told himself).

But then one day Basil saw that same wonder in little Deborah’s eyes when Deb looked at the stars.  
And Basil wondered about those books.

~

The first book he finds in a shop near the outer bands of Bellerophon. The cover is cracked and worn, but the letters jumped out at him as if yelling “here I am!”  
And he buys it.

That evening he sits in the captains chair with the book in his hands. Deb is perched on his lap, holding the mysterious egg they just acquired, as Simon-bot whirred and buzzed beside them.

And Basil looked around at his ragtag crew- nay, family, cleared his throat, and began: “Once when I was six years old I saw a magnificent picture in a book, called True Stories from Nature, about the primeval forest. It was a picture of a boa constrictor...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhh it's just too cute, it hurts. <3
> 
> If you haven't read The Little Prince I'd highly recommend it, it is one of my favorite books. (:


	4. Pilot’s Chair

The evenings Deb can’t sleep, he rolls out of his bed, tip toes past Basil’s bedroom, holding his breath, careful not to wake him.  
He creeps past the cleaning closet that Simon-Bot “sleeps” in, bare feet silent against the pristine floor.

The hilariously oversized sleepwear emblazoned with “BL” in fancy script puddles around his feet, overwhelming his tiny frame. He tried not to trip, one hand sliding against the metal walls of the Rimhopper as he traipses his way through the ship.

He knows where he’s going.

When Deb can’t sleep he becomes restless. Deep in the reaches of space, confined to the ship, he’s usually fine in the company of Basil and Simon-Bot. They’re distraction enough with their witticisms, and their stories. They want him to learn, and grow. They nurture him. They care for him.

And during they day, he accepts it.

At night, the voices in his head crowd together and repeat his life to him. They make him remember _before._ And Deb spends nights awake, staring up at the ceiling thinking how he doesn’t deserve this.

So he gets up. And he goes to the only place he feels in control.

The pilot’s seat isn’t too uncomfortable. And he can see for miles from the vast windows.

-

Deb is curled up there the next morning when Basil finds him.  
One arm pillowing his platinum blonde head, eyes shut, small chest rising and falling under the volumes of cloth.  
And Basil smiles a gentle half smile, gathering up the small boy in his arms, and takes him back to bed.  
Even if he finds the boy there every morning, which he does more often than not, Basil takes care of him.

Because they’re family.


End file.
